The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) control valve is a micro valve incorporated on a silicon substrate using microfabrication technology. These systems have both mechanical and electrical components with features measuring in the micrometer range. Various micro valve devices have been used for controlling fluid flow within a fluid circuit. A typical micro valve device includes a movable valve supported by a fixed body portion of the device and operatively coupled to an actuator. The movable valve is capable of alternatively blocking ports in response to electrical signals provided to the micro valve which produces a hydraulic signal response.
In previous applications, the hydraulic pressure response provided by the micro valve has been suited for the requirements of the application. However, when utilizing the micro valve technology in further applications, the nature of the application has required more accurate fluid pressure signals which have not been achievable using the current linear valve position inputs. As a result, there is a need for a method of optimizing the fluid pressure response of a micro valve when utilized in applications requiring such a response.
Accordingly, there is room in the art for a method of optimizing the fluid pressure response of a micro valve when utilized in applications requiring such a response.